pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
I Won't Give Up
The twenty-eight episode of Season 39. In all doubts, Haley feels like giving up on her latest art project, but she receives a little motivation. Doofenshmirtz tries to fatten up people on doughnuts. Episode Summary One day, Haley is working on the biggest art project she's ever worked on. Heidi thinks it's going to turn out great if she just takes some time to work. Haley is getting tired, and she says she's been working on it for almost 6 hours now. Heidi tells her not to give up. Haley has just about had it with this project. She's about ready to give up, but she knows she shouldn't stop. She tries to take her mind off things and wonder where Perry is. Perry enters his lair from under a vase. He enters and Monogram gives him his mission. He is told that Doofenshmirtz has purchased a mass amount of doughnuts, and Perry should investigate before this becomes a sticky situation. Carl says doughnuts aren't really that sticky, but Monogram says to go with it. Meanwhile, Haley is pulling hair at her project. She makes the final decision to give up. She goes to her room and just lays in bed. Heidi then comes into the room to find out Haley is gone. She figures she gave up, and she knows who to go to for help. Elsewhere in town, Perry enters DEI only to be trapped in a cake. Doofenshmirtz then presents the Doughnut-Inator. With it he will fatten everyone with doughnuts, because who doesn't love doughnuts. Just like how he did it with the past Turkey-Inator. With Heidi, she gets Phineas and Ferb. She asks for help on how she can get Haley to work on her art project. Phineas says it's time to get the motivator out again. Once they get back to Heidi's house, Phineas asks Haley to step inside this machine. Haley isn't sure about this but she does. She steps inside and is surrounded by motivational images. Elsewhere, Perry is eating his way out of his cake trap, and then the fight between him and Doof is on. He shoots the Doughnut-Inator at Perry. Long johns, jelly filled, chocolate with sprinkles, all different kinds were being shot. Suddenly, Perry makes Doof aim towards Heidi's house. The house is suddenly filled with doughnuts. Heidi has an idea. She tells Haley if she finishes, then all these doughnuts are hers. Phineas can clearly see the motivator wasn't necessary. Haley jumps out and finishes the project. She then devours all the doughnuts. Ethan wonders why he couldn't have. Songs *''Motivator Is Back'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None Ferb's Line "That was easy" Whatcha Doin Heidi Perry's entrance to lair Under a vase Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Continuity *Haley makes another art project ("Second Chance") *Doofenshmirtz mentions the Turkey-Inator ("Gi-ants") *Phineas and Ferb use the motivator again ("Get Motivated") *Some of the images inside the motivator this time are the times Heidi found Haley's car and the time she made a cake for her ("Heidi's Quest", "The Favor") Allusions *'Jason Mraz': An instrumental of "I Won't Give Up" plays when Haley is in her room. This is also how the episode tile was made *'Pac-Man': Haley eats the doughnuts like Pac-Man Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 39